Help:Screenshots
With Burnopedia's constantly increasing size, more and more people are uploading screenshots to illustrate different aspects of the game. Unfortunately, not enough people have the know-how and/or equipment to take decent-looking screenshots. So the question is, how does one take a great screenshot? This tutorial will illustrate the easiest (and best) way to make your image pop out of the screen. To do this, you'll need a) a Dazzle Video Recorder, b)Windows Movie Maker or PinnacleSys Studio, and c) a computer. We'll break it down into simple steps for you to follow. Step 1: Buy a Dazzle First off, you'll need a PinnacleSys Dazzle DVD Recorder. It doesn't really matter what model you get, but be aware that the top-of-the-line Plus model can run you $90/£54/€68, so be warned. Step 2: Make sure you have Windows Movie Maker or PinnacleSys Studio Now that you've got the Dazzle, make sure you have Windows Movie Maker. If not, you can download it here for Windows Vista and 7, or here for XP Service Pack 2 (SP2). The other, pricier option is to buy PinnacleSys Studio (which comes with the Dazzle Platinum). Any version will work. Step 3: Record a video This is where it gets a little complicated. First, connect your console to your TV through AV cables. Then, from your TV, use the Monitor Out ports (again, with AV cables) to connect to the Dazzle. From there, hook your Dazzle up to your computer via USB port. Now, install the Dazzle to the computer using the yellow disc that ships with it. If you want to do an HD screenshot, it's recommended that you use an S-Video cable in the place of the AVs running from Monitor Out. Then capture it in Windows Movie Maker or Studio. thumb|300px|left|This should work for PS3 and XBox 360, even though this video uses only the 360. Step 4: Take a screenshot This is simple. While playing back the imported video, just hit Ctrl+Prt Scr. This will take a screenshot of your computer (but will not notify you that it did so). Then, paste it into any photo editing program on your computer. Step 5: Finishing touches Perhaps you need to sharpen it a little, or don't want it to be so huge. While any photo editing/paint program will do (MS Paint included), it will take longer to accomplish in Paint as opposed to other free editing software, like Paint.NET or Gimp. Resizing MS Paint Click and drag the edges of the canvas. Be warned, the image can become disproportionate this way. Paint.NET Go to "Image>Resize" and enter the approximate size wanted. It's recommended that you have "Maintain aspect ratio" ticked while doing this. Gimp Go to "Image>Scale Image" and enter the approximate size wanted. Make sure both of the chains to the right side of the Width and Height and X resolution and Y resolution boxes are whole. Sharpening MS Paint Prepare for some work. You'll have to spend quite a bit of time sharpening it yourself. Tracing the image bit by bit should get the job done. Paint.NET Go to "Effects>Photo>Sharpen..." and adjust the slider to the level of sharpness you think would look best. Gimp Again, it's manual. But Gimp's numerous tools should help. Check out this helpful tutorial by Eric Jeschke to figure out how. But I'm a PC user! Hey, not to worry. Just hit Ctrl+Prt Scr to take a screenshot while playing the game, paste it into a free image editing program, and hop straight to Step 5. Simple, huh? See also Burnout Wiki:Image Policy